


His Father's Ring

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Drabble, Established Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, POV Chris Hughes (ATWT), POV Male Character, Reid Oliver Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Chris once found a box containing a silver ring in Reid’s medicine cabinet. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own As the World Turns.

Chris once found a box containing a silver ring in Reid’s medicine cabinet.

“Reid,” he asked, “what is this?”

Reid looked up and answered, “My dad’s wedding band. Remind me to put it back in my underwear drawer later.”

“Why do you keep it in your underwear drawer?”

“Thieves are unlikely to look there,” Reid answered.

“Why don’t you wear it?”

“It’s a wedding band, Doogie. Since I’m never going to get married-” He shrugged and went back to his homework.

Years later, Chris comes to work, sees the ring on Reid’s finger, and braces himself for congratulating Luke Snyder.


End file.
